


Storybook with a Difference

by Ann5654



Series: From Asianfanfics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, okay a bit angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann5654/pseuds/Ann5654
Summary: [Transfer from Aff]Welcome to the slightly unusual Storybook!Retellings of fairytales Kaisoo-style!Chapter 1/2: Beauty and the BeastBeauty and the Beast, Kaisoo style! With a rather withdrawn and shy, but tempered Beauty and a very open-minded and hyperactive Beast, who can be pretty possessiv over it's property and has some anger issues.....\(*~*)/Russian translation by candy_waffle : xxChapter 3: Red riding HoodJongin is a messenger with to much spare time and a friend, a patre who demands he shall not be old!  A normal trip to the city gets interessting when he meets the small, utterly cute wolf. (^3^)





	1. Beauty and...

Once upon a time, a small kingdom was drowning in wealth. The king and queen had led it to the top, nothing were able to keep up with the evolution going on in the small kingdom. Truth to be told, the king and queen spoiled their only son, going as far as presenting him his own castle. The prince would only take his closest acquaintances with him, no one else was allowed to enter the castle grounds. The gardens were filled with flowers of all kind, but it were the roses that the prince loved most. If a rose only lost a leave, the prince would keep a special eye on his precious belongings.

It was a stormy night, the prince and his two friends sitting in front of the fireplace, playing stupid games, bragging about, who shot the animal with the most beautiful fur this time.

"I shot a beautiful fox. Look at his red fur, not one scar, not one white hair out of place." The youngest of them proudly said.

"Nothing compared to the deer I shot! Look at the big antlers he wore and at his smooth fur. It's better than most of the horses we're holding in the stalls" The oldest said, looking at the prince, who didn't stop pacing around, sending worry filled looks outside to his roses. The other rolled their eyes.

"Dear god, sit down! They survived storms worse than that. Besides you still didn't tell us what you shot." The oldest said, the youngest nodding eagerly.

"Fine." The prince muttered, before sitting down with a sigh. "I shot a badger, his claws were so long, I needed to keep them. Then a snake. I tell you its eyes were shining like yellow pearls. After that I missed a fawn and accidently shot a goat. Well, the horn is really beautiful, not one scratch." The three laughed at the prince stupid attempt to shoot a fawn.

A loud knock on the front door disturbed them. The prince opened the door slightly, one hand at the sword on his side.

"Who's there?" He asked, as an old and wrinkled hand were shoved inside, a rose in it.

"Please, I need a shelter for the night. I can only give this rose a payment." An old voice said. The prince narrowed his eyes, the rose was awfully familiar.

"Where did you get that rose? It's from my garden right? HOW DO YOU DARE TOUCH MY ROSES? I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR IT!" The prince shouted. The friends hurried over, pulling the prince inside, as the old woman pushed him slightly, surprising all of them. The old facade fell and suddenly a young witch stood in front of them, face twisted in disgust.

"How do you dare to shout at me? Sitting inside, bragging about your newest hunt. You three are disgusting. Not caring about the fawn who lost his father today. About the pups that lost their mother today. About the little girl that lost her beloved little goat. Then you shout at an old woman, accusing her of stealing. You should be punished."

With that the witch cursed the whole castle. Once angelic sculptures turning into grotesque monsters.

The youngest grew fox ears, his teeth sharpened, a red tail curling around his legs. His eyes turned amber and a hoarse howl escaped his throat.

The oldest had antlers on his head, his red hair turning into a deep brown. A sparkle made its way to the wide brown eyes, same sparkle that could be found in most deer's eyes.

The prince got most of the curse. His nails grew as long as the badger claws he had praised earlier, his pupils turned into slits, the iris changing into the yellow he admired the snake for. Horns, black and curved backwards stuck on his head, every goat would be proud of. The prince’s hair turned white, the tan skin got thin and a devilish tail snapped from side to side.

"This curse shall only be broken, when you find true love and are engaged to them. If this rose loses its last petal beforehand, you need to stay like this for eternity." The witch turned into thin air, leaving the shocked prince and his friends alone in the castle.

Nobody knew what really happened with the prince, but rumor has it, the prince got eaten by a beast.

\-----

„Please! Stop ignoring me, little Beauty!" A handsome man called out for the small guy, who slowly made his way through the filled streets, nose buried deep in a book, ignoring the merchants praising their goods. "Please little Beauty!"

"Little Beauty wait!" The stranger managed to grab the Beauty's arm, spinning him around.

Two wide owl-eyes met the stranger's ones. Plumb, heart-shaped lips making an 'o'. An intense blush made its way to the Beauty's cheeks. He hid behind the book, only the dark brown colored hair peeking out behind the book cover.

"Can you tell me your name, little Beauty?" The stranger asked, voice seductively low.

"N-no." A small voice answered.

"Come on little Beauty. My name is Zelo." The stranger said, smiling seductively at the Beauty in front of him.

The Beauty peeked over the book, only to yelp and hide back behind it.

"Come on little Beauty, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Zelo smirked.

"I-I can't..." With that the Beauty turned around, leaving the puzzled man behind.

"He won't tell you his name." Someone said next to the stranger.

"Why? He is so beautiful and there is no ring on his finger." The stranger exclaimed, earning a shaking head from the woman besides him.

"But he is a loner. His father is a merchant, who lost all his money. The two of them are living alone at the forest boarders, keeping wolves like dogs. Let me warn you, the Beauty may look like one, but he is a devil's child." The stranger was left, once again, standing, a puzzled expression on his face.

\---

"Soo! Where have you been?" An old man peeked up from behind a huge cart, a small, but burly horse harnessed in front of it. The Beauty got of his own tall, black horse.

"In town father. I needed a new book." The Beauty said, giving his father a peck on the cheek.

"You know what they think about us. Really, you shouldn't go without me." The father frowned.

"I know, I know. I had Louis with me. Did you know, by the way, that we're keeping wolves like dogs, father?" The Beauty said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"No, I didn't. Last time I checked, Louis and Estella barely escaped them." Both chuckled, patting the now pouting horses.

"Louis is too smart to get teared apart by those loathsome creatures. Right, big boy?" The Beauty cooed, attacking the tall horse with kisses and hugs. "If I had to choose, I would just marry Louis or our Estella." He sighed.

"Did someone ask you out?" His father said, looking once again, that everything he would need was in the cart.

"Yes, but I-I was too shy to give him my name." The Beauty mumbled, earning a small chuckle from his father. The Beauty shot him a death glare in response. "Anyways father, where are you going?" The Beauty asked, while he still patted the brown horse's neck. Louis demanded attention as well, and the Beauty was willing to give it to the taller horse.

"I got a deal with an old friend of mine. He will help me rebuild my business. I will be gone for a few days, though." A sad smile played around the father's lips, as he thought about leaving his beautiful son alone.

"Oh! I wish you much luck father!" The Beauty tried to lighten the mood, by sending his father a bright smile.

The Beauty's owl-like eyes turned into crescents and his heart-shaped smile showed his white teeth. The heavy book was still in his hands, the blue binding in sharp contrast to the black jerkin he wore.

"I will be back in no time." The Beauty's father smiled too, giving his son a small kiss on the forehead, before he bestrode his horse.

"Could you get me a rose from the market? I heard they sell them even in winter..."

"Of course! If I find one, I will buy it for you!" The Beauty waved after his father, then slowly made his way inside, while humming a soft tune.

I want to read the book I bought. Maybe I will just eat later...

\---

While the Beauty were reading his new book, father and horse were stomping through the high snow. The path were buried deep under the icy layer, not even barely visible. 

"I give up!" The father exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "We are lost. I can't even see the path anymore. With some luck we will find shelter for the night, right Estella?" He asked the horse, which huffed in response, obviously annoyed.

"I don't want to be out in the cold. The clouds are moving too fast and the sun is setting even faster." With that horse and rider made their way through the snow, searching for possible night-quarters.

The sun was indeed setting pretty fast and soon, the father was forced to walk, because Estella nearly tripled in the dark. Even in his big layers of clothes and fur, the father was freezing, shaking like a leave in the wind. He prayed for his own good to find at least a small shelter, which could protect him from the cutting wind.

Well, his prayers were answered. A huge castle emerged from the ground. Big gates, entwined by wild growing roses, blocking most of his view, but the towers of the castle behind, could be seen even over those high walls.

The father tried to open the gates, but as soon as a small gap opened, his horse started to get nervous. Estella pranced and let out small neighs.

"Ho~ it’s alright, old girl. We will be safe inside." With that the father pushed the gates fully open, leading the still nervous horse inside the snow covered garden.

The castle was now in full view. Two huge towers starring them to the ground, grotesque gargoyles decorating every corner. Dark, wooden doors, nearly as high as the gate itself, greeted them. The father gulped, but dared to knock on the wooden door.

The door opened slightly, a hand poking out from behind, waving at the father.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb your peace at this hour, b-but my h-horse and I are lost. C-could I ask for a shelter, just for one night?" The father’s teeth were chattering from the cold. The hand waved him inside, pointing out to just leave Estella out, since someone will probably get her to the stalls.

Bowing thankful, the father went inside, only to be greeted by a warm fire. A male stood at the door, head under a hood, but face still visible. Blond hair, small lips and piercing eyes stared at the father, as he was the most abnormal being the stranger had ever seen. The stranger was in fact handsome, but in the father’s eyes, nobody could be compared to his son.

"Thank you so much!" The father bowed again. The other opened his mouth, but a loud voice interrupted him.

"Who is it?" The voice made the father shiver.

"A merchant, who lost his way." The stranger said, voice monotone and flat.

"He can stay the night, but I don't want to see him in the morning." With that the voice vanished, leaving the confused father behind. The handsome one started moving, with the father following him like a lost lamb.

"I will lead you to a room. Please don't wander around in the castle, the halls are like a maze. If something is wrong, just call me. I'm Sehun." They stopped in front of a door, golden handles in contrast to the dark hallway. The whole castle held multiple paintings of long forgotten kings and queens, dust covering everything in a grey layer.

Even inside, the grotesque figures and sculptures didn't stop, decorating every corner. The father felt imitated by all those dead eyes, which seemed to follow his every step.

"Thank you." The father said, retreating into the room. It would be a long night...

\---

The next morning came and the father was woken by Sehun. Without further notice, he got lead outside, the castle not even a bit less creepy than the night before.

Estella was already waiting, obviously happy about leaving the castle grounds.

"Thank you again for shelter." The father said, earning a small nod from Sehun, who bowed and went inside again, closing the huge doors in the process.

The father huffed, then led Estella through the wild growing vines.

A small red spot fell into his sight.

In between the whole white, a lonely rose blossomed. The beautiful shape captivating the father’s eyes. The velvet red in strong contrast from all the snow beneath it. The request from his son immediately found his way back to the fathers mind.

Without thinking he picked the beautiful flower, ripping it from the vines that protected it from all the coldness.

A loud cry send shivers down his spine, startled bird screeching and flying away. When the father turned around, he were greeted by snake like eyes.

The black, slidded pupil, standing out from the glowing yellow iris. Sharp teeth were gritted at him, and hair as white as the snow surrounding a male's face. 

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY ROSES?!" The stranger shouted with the same voice from the night before, as well as from the earlier cry. "I ALLOWED YOU TO STAY AND YOU THANK ME, WITH STEALING MY PROPERTY?!" The father was cowering by now, taking in the Beast's features.

Two black horns were attached to the creatures head, curved backwards. Its hands were spiked with long black claws. The probably once tan skin was thinner than paper, blue veins visible. A devil's tail swinging angry from side to side, the sharp tip formed like a lightning bolt.

"I-I.... I didn't meant to enrage you. M-my s-son.... he asked me to bring h-him a rose." The father threw his hand up in surrender, making a pleading gesture. "Please, I... I will do everything! Just let me go! Let me see my son at least once!" The Beast eyed him curiously.

"Then send your son. If you want to ever see him or anyone else ever again, send him here. He shall pay for your sins. I expect him to be here in exactly two days." With that the Beast were gone like the wind, leaving the shivering father behind. The rose long forgotten, its velvet leaves crumbling beneath Estella's hooves, as the shocked father returned home, dreading to see his son.

If I just had waited, he wouldn't have to face this fate......

\---

The Beauty was captivated by the book, getting startled with the front door being pushed open.

"Yah! What the hell?!" He shouted, but went quiet as he laid eyes on his obviously distressed father. "Father! Why are you back so early? Did something happen?" Worry crossed the Beauty's features. However, his father clutched at his son's hands like his life depended on it.

"I can't send you there. Why did I let this happen?" The father muttered again and again.

"Father, please calm down. Tell me what happened." And the father did.

The Beauty was quiet the whole time, only wrapping a blanket around his father, serving him some hot tea. When the father ended, the Beauty stood up, searching through his belongings.

"What are you doing?" The father dared to ask.

"Packing, what do you think? You told me that the Beast demanded you to send me there or you will suffer." The father jumped up, holding onto his son's shoulders.

"You can't go there! It will kill you!" The Beauty shot his father a reassuring smile.

"It won't. Why would he bother making a deal with you, if he just want to kill me? Listen father," The Beauty pushed his father back down. "I will go. It will probably hold me captive, but I need you to rebuild your business. I want a big library, with many books and a beautiful garden with the most exotic flowers, when I come back. So let me go and surprise me. Take Louis, he is faster than Estella. Go and get help from your friend. I will go to this Beast. So please, don't feel guilty, nobody could have known, that a single rose would drive him over the edge." Both smiled a bit, sleeping in the same bed that night.

The morning came too early and the Beauty took a tearful farewell, before telling Estella to lead the way. The only thing he brought with him were a few clothes and his few books.

\---

Once again the gates were pushed open, but this time, the Beauty went inside. He wanted to knock on the door, but a glance at the shivering horse next to him, made him decide otherwise. He went behind the castle, finding the stalls after short search. 

He took of the saddle and led the horse into an empty box. He noticed another horse. A pretty white thing, with blue eyes. The Beauty wanted to approach it, but his wrist got caught by another hand. He jumped and held his wrist close to his chest.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't meant to scare you." The stranger said, deer like eyes sparkling at the Beauty. "I'm Luhan. You must be that merchant's son, Sehun was talking about. What's your name?" Luhan chattered, while picking up the Beauty's luggage. The Beauty just stared at Luhan's head. The young male seem to notice, a hand coming up to his head.

"Ah, yes. I have antlers. You will get used to it." He made the Beauty follow him inside the castle, without another word.

The Beauty's heart was pounding loudly in its rib-cage. His cheeks were slightly red, obviously from the cold and definitely not from the encounter with the deer male. They entered the castle and as soon Luhan set a food inside, he were pulled into a deep kiss. A tall man had Luhan's cheeks captured in his hands, red fox ears twitching on his head. When they broke from the kiss, they were greeted by a beet red Beauty, who hid his eyes behind his hands.

"Right! Sehunnie, this is the merchant's son. He didn't told me his name, though." Sehun's bored amber eyes landed on the petite male, who still hid his face in his hands.

"You can look, you know..." Luhan said, earning a shaking head from the Beauty. Sehun rolled his eyes and ripped the Beauty's hands away from his face.

"Woah, he is really cute. A little Beauty." Both Luhan and Sehun said at the same time, making the Beauty blush even more.

"I-I'm not a Beauty." He shyly whispered, but Sehun and Luhan heard it none the less.

"You are." They deadpanned.

They stayed quiet for a while eyeing the Beauty up and down, until Sehun seemed to remember something.

"I will go and tell the Lord, that the merchant's son has arrived. Luhannie, can you bring him to his room?"

"Of course. 'til later Sehunnie!" And the fox boy went off, a fluffy tail poking out under his shirt.

Luhan brought the Beauty to a luxurious room. The walls covered with white fabric, silver and black ornaments decorating the whole room, reflecting the warm light from the fireplace. The whole room was warm and gave the Beauty a relaxing feeling. A king-sized bed stood in the middle of the room, black sheets and feathered pillows giving an inviting feeling. Curtains hung from the ceiling over the bed, to hide the guest if he want.

"The lord will come soon. I will leave you alone, so you two can discuss everything. I just have one plead. Don't let his looks fool you. He is totally different from what you might think he is." Luhan bowed and went out, leaving the confused Beauty behind.

He paced back and forth in the room, running circles around the bed, while reading the same paragraph again and again. He frowned and let himself fall on the bed.

The Beauty didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring himself to concentrate on his book, nor could he sit still. His mind was clouded with thoughts. Would the Beast harm him? But Luhan said he wasn't that bad. Would he ever see something from outside the castle again? Probably not. Would his father be alright? No, that man could be clumsier like a newborn. The Beauty chuckled slightly, until a short knock could be heard. He sat up immediately, straightening his clothes.

"C-come in." It took all of the Beauty's strength to raise his voice enough for the person outside to hear. When the door opened and the Beast went inside, the Beauty's world stopped for a moment.

The male in front of him wasn't like he had imagined him to be. No fur covered his face and torso, nor did he wear no clothes. The man in front of him had an angelic face, handsome eyes staring back at the Beauty. Plump lips, which the Beauty looked at longer than expected.

The snake like eyes weren't hard to read. Emotion after emotion crossed the Beast's face. Concern, distress, even fear, but there were also astonishment, excitement and a tiny bit of lust.

As both males eyes met, they quickly looked away, clearing their throats. The Beast fiddled with the hem of his white shirt, which hung loosely around his shoulders, tapered by a golden belt.

"So, Uhm, you're the merchant's son?" The Beast finally asked and the Beauty nodded. "Please, don't think too badly of me. I'm tending to be very possessive about my property. I won't say that you can go back, but let me at least make your stay as comfortable as possible. You can explore the castle, but have Sehun and Luhan with you at all time, because the castle is like as maze." The Beast held his distance and the Beauty internally cursed, when his eyes fell on those sinful lips again.

"May I ask for your name?" The Beast carefully scurried closer, closing the door behind him.

The Beauty got beet red again and hid in the pillows. However, the Beast took this as a sign not to come closer, as a sign that the other was scared of him.

"I-I didn't meant to scare you. I'm s-sorry, Uhm..., I will just go." The Beauty could hear the hurt in the voice of the Beast and when he peeked out from under the pillows, ready to assure the other he wasn't afraid, the Beast was already out of the door.

\---

The Beauty didn't see the Beast for another week. While Sehun and Luhan sat with him at dinner, the Beast would always find an excuse to stay away. The Beauty felt guilty. He had obviously hurt the Lord, by hiding from him. Luhan had explained, that the Beast got easily hurt, when it came to his looks.

So, the Beauty decided to wander around the castle, ditching Luhan and Sehun at a corner, both in a deep conversation.

He explored the hallways, every picture he found. The Beauty went deeper into the maze, until he noticed that there were less pictures, only free spots at the walls. Other pictures were torn apart, ripped into tiny pieces. Mirrors were broken and shattered sculptures lay on the ground.

The Beauty found himself in front of a door. It was the end of the hallway, so he decided to just enter, the big spider webs telling him nobody ever came here.

The room behind were a mess. Broken furniture laid around, other shattered mirrors, ripped paintings, torn pillows and blankets. The only things that was still a whole, was a small, round table in the corner of the room and a mirror.

The Beauty went closer, moonlight shining through the broken windows.

On top of the table stood a pot, a rose blooming inside of it. The petals were glowing in a beautiful blue tone, almost as bright as the moon. The Beauty reached out to touch the rose, when a low growl came from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" The Beast's eyes were narrowed, a cold face that let the Beauty's hairs stand up.

"I-I..." He didn't come any further as the Beast started shouting, trashing everything he got a hold of.

"GET OUT! DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK HERE AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?" The Beauty hurried out of the room, eyes filled with tears, which threatened to fall.

He saddled Estella, not caring what the deal between the Beast and his father was. The Beauty couldn't stand being inside the castle any longer. He couldn't stand being near the Beast. He had wanted to have a proper talk with the Beast but all he got was shouting.

The Beauty trashed out of the gates, away from the castle grounds. Tears filled the Beauty's eyes, blurred his vision and made his head pound. It needed some time, but the Beauty suddenly were hit by a hard wave of coldness, making his whole body numb. His speed went down, the old mare barely able to get control over. Estella enjoyed to run again, even when it was freezing and storming. They walked through the forest, the feeling of being watched never leaving them.

Soon the Beauty were able to make out six pairs of prying eyes watching their every step. Estella started pacing around, the wolves licking their chaps. The Beauty started to get filled with fear, the cold helping in the process.

The first wolf leaped forward, and Estella started running, trying her best to get rid of their pursuers. Both missed the signs, as they headed in a sickening speed towards a hillside. They fell down, the Beauty letting out a loud cry as he felt the world spinning around him. He hit his head on a rock, eyes fluttering as he laid in the deep snow, desperately searching for help.

He couldn't move, couldn't cry out for help. He saw Estella slowly breathing next to him, her pained neighs drumming in the Beauty’s ears. The wolves started to approach the pair.

The Beauty already closed his eyes, taking the fact that he would die here, as suddenly a fox growled not far from him. A deer stood next to him too. The huge antlers pointing at the wolves.

The Beauty smiled at the sight. Just like Sehun and Luhan... His vision blurred, dark dots starting to make him dizzy.

A dark figure hovered above him. Threatening growls scaring the wolves away and the last thing the Beauty thought he saw, were snake-like eyes, before everything went black.

\---

When the Beauty opened his eyes again, he started at the familiar ceiling. He were in his room, the white in hard contrast with the black bed sheets. His eyes pierced around for a while, until they landed on the sleeping figure sitting on a stool next to him. Snow-like bangs fell into the Beast's eyes, his lips slightly parted, a small snore emitting from the Beast's throat. The Beauty wanted to brush the hair out of the others eyes, but his hand was pinned down by black, gentle claws.

However, the Beauty's head shot up, when the door opened. Luhan went inside, a tablet in his hand. He giggled silently, then approached the two.

"What happened?" The Beauty asked silently, not wanting to wake the Beast.

"After we saw you storming out of the gates, he started to go crazy. He shouted about how everything was his fault, how he could never forgive himself, if something happened to you. Sehun and I went out searching for you. He followed suit, but I swear I never saw him so angry, when he found you lying on the ground, motionless. He literally ripped those wolves apart. We got you back here. Your horse is alright too. He never left your side, you know." Luhan had set the tablet down, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I caused so much trouble." The Beauty whispered. Luhan waved it off.

"You had all right to be upset. He can be scary at times. I will leave the food here, just don't walk around. You hit your head pretty hard." Luhan smiled and went out, a red tail waiting patiently for him.

The Beauty stayed in bed, just turning to the side, so he could use his other hand to comb the Beast's hair. The latter stirred in his sleep, moving a bit too far to the side.

With a loud thud, the Beast fell to the ground, a loud groan followed by a curse came soon after. The Beauty could only stare at the Beast as he tried to register where he was. Eyes still clouded with sleep, one hand rubbing them, while the other scratched his stomach. The Beauty chuckled at the sight, getting all attention from the Beast. He were up on his feet in seconds, backing away to the wall, eyes not daring to look at the Beauty.

"Why do you back away?" The Beauty silently whispered.

"B-because I don't want to scare you again." The Beast said, head hanging low. "You... I-I'm so terribly sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

"No. I just went inside your quarters, touching something dear to you. I should apologize for just running away like that." Both blushed and an awkward silence formed in the room.

"S-so you are n-not disgusted by my appearance?" The Beast broke the silence.

"No, a-actually, I really like... your... appearance..." The Beauty hid in the pillows once again. His cheeks were burning up.

"Then why do you always hide from me?" The Beast asked with a frown.

"B-because.... I-I’m so extremely shy. I blush easily, when I don't know a person. My father once said, I have two faces, because I curse and lose my temper fast, when I argue with someone I know." The Beauty said, yelping as he saw the smirk that played around the Beast's sinful, plump lips.

"Then get to know me. Start first, what is your name? I don't want to call you Beauty all the time." The Beauty muttered something under the pillows, making the Beast shuffling closer. "I beg your pardon, I didn't quiet catch that."

"I said my name is Kyungsoo and you are the first person I ever told my name." The Beauty muttered the last part, but the Beast still caught it. Deciding to let it slide, he sat carefully down on the edge of the bed, pulling the pillows away.

"Kyungsoo. I like your name. My name is Jongin, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He held out the, with claws armed hand and the Beauty gladly accepted it.

"Pleasure is all mine, Jongin."

\---

The weeks went by faster than expected. Kyungsoo and Jongin would spend hours together, talking about themselves or about books.

Kyungsoo learned, that Jongin was indeed a very educated person. He could read, speak and write several languages, helping Kyungsoo to understand some parts in his book. Jongin was also hyperactive. He could never sit still, teaching Kyungsoo new dances and games every day.

Jongin on the other hand learned that Kyungsoo loved to sing. They would spent hours alone, just to listen to Kyungsoo's soft humming. He also loved just sitting in front of the fireplace in the evening, reading books or listen to the beautiful stories Jongin would tell him.

Both enjoyed being in the others company, even if they were so different at times. They enjoyed staying up 'til late, watching the stars from the highest tower. Both explored the hallways, some never even seen by Jongin himself who insisted that he lived most of his life inside this castle. Kyungsoo had just slapped his arm laughing it off with an, 'Yeah and I am The King'.

They just came back from a ride through the forest, where Kyungsoo had learned, that the white horse was named 'Snow-white', Jongin got the name from a book he had read once, or maybe twice or thrice.

Kyungsoo almost immediately fell on his bed, huffing and eyes shut. Jongin just awkwardly stood at the door glancing at the male, whose limbs were sprawled across the bed. The Beast decided to go nearer, so he ended up sitting on the bed.

"Say Jongin, do you want to sleep here?" Kyungsoo suddenly asked, face hidden in the pillows. "Your room is shattered into pieces..."

"If you don't have a problem with it, yes, I would love to." The Beauty snorted.

"I wouldn't ask if I had a problem with it." They both laughed and Jongin laid down next to Kyungsoo, lazily kicking his shoes off.

The Beauty nuzzled onto Jongin, face on the taller’s chest. "You're so warm."

Jongin tensed, feeling his cheeks getting hotter. Kyungsoo was so close. Chocolate scent filling the Beast's nose, nearly driving him crazy. Kyungsoo looked up, as he felt the Beast tensing, but when he saw all the lust on the others face, he just turned his mind of.

Both their eyes fluttered shut as their lips connected. Only retreating to grasp for some air, both of them leaning deeper into the kiss, every time they reconnected them.

It would be a long night...

\---

Jongin opened his eyes, an exotic chocolate scent lingering around him. His clawed hands were wrapped around the smaller waist, in a very possessive way.

If Kyungsoo hadn't looked like an angel in the moment, Jongin would have pushed him away. Nobody deserved to live with an ugly and disgusting creature like him. Nobody should come near him. The rose was dying, her leaves and petals were falling one by one. He didn't want the younger to feel responsible and forced to get engaged with a Beast, just because Jongin could face a live, where he could be trapped in this body forever.

Kyungsoo shuffled a bit, his huge owl-eyes meeting Jongin's, forming crescents as he smiled a wide and genuine smile. He looked so unbelievable cute and beautiful, that Jongin couldn't bring himself to push the other away.

"Good morning, Soo." Jongin said, snuggling back under the covers, to cuddle a bit.

"Good morning you too." Kyungsoo replied, head resting against Jongin's broad chest.

"What do you want to do today?" Jongin asked, stroking the smaller’s soft hair. "Dunno, let's just stay in bed and cuddle." Jongin laughed and kissed Kyungsoo's head.

"We can't do that." An Idea formed in Jongin's head, as he kissed away the Beauty's pout. "Why don't you go home for the day?"

"What?" Kyungsoo's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"I allow you to go home. Just promise... Just promise, that you come back." Jongin sighed and pulled Kyungsoo on his chest, his tail twitching anxious from side to side.

Kyungsoo's eyes teared as he thought about how much he had missed his father. How often he wanted to ask Jongin if he could go home, but didn't dare to ask in the end. He wrapped his arms around Jongin, as he muttered 'thank you's and 'I promise's. Jongin laughed, kissing away the Beauty's tears of joy.

"I will bring you to the boarder. Come, you will probably want to wash yourself before going to your father." Kyungsoo just nodded, still hugging the Beast close.

They saddled the horses together. Jongin had insisted, that Kyungsoo would wear only the finest clothes. The early days of summer greeted them, still cold in the shadows, but warm in the sun, while both made their way through the forest, chatting and laughing along the way. As they neared the boarder, Jongin pulled his hood up, hiding his horns and face.

"We are here. I can't bring you further. Here." Jongin placed a beautiful silver ring in Kyungsoo's small hands. "Spin him three times on your finger and you will be back in the palace. If you want to see me, there is a mirror in your pocket, ask him to show you your other half, you will see my quarters. Just don't forget me."

"I would never." Kyungsoo kissed Jongin's lips one last time, before both of them parted.

The Beauty made his way through the filled town streets. All eyes were on him. The masses parted, letting him go through. Rich clothes, gallant saddlery and gold and silver jewelry made a huge impact on the town’s people. He heard whispers here and there, talking about the money the old merchant must have made. Kyungsoo felt proud about the fact that his father got his business back. He spotted Zelo at one corner, but the latter vanished back in the shadows, as soon as their eyes met.

The Beauty came through the town with ease, spotting the small house in the far. Both horse and rider careered the last mile, wishing nothing more than meeting his father again. He stopped, when he saw the carriages of the mental asylum in front of their doors.

"What is happening here?" He demanded with a loud voice. The people turned and eyes widened at the sight in front of them. The merchant’s son stood in front of them, able to buy the whole town only with his saddlery.

"Your father is accused of murder. Since he can't remember a thing, he will be taken to the asylum." A person said.

"My father wouldn't do such a thing. Now go, before I call my husband to tell this whole case of defamation the King himself." The People shuddered at the thought, hurrying away. As soon as they were gone, the Beauty blushed at the thought, that Jongin could be his husband. He shook his head, to get rid of the thoughts, before knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" A voice called from the other side. "It's me, father." The door was ripped open and both hugged each other not wanting to part ever again.

"My prayers got answered. You're back. What happened? Did it hurt you?" The Beauty shook his head.

"No father. Jongin, the Beast, is very gentle and would never harm me." The father stiffened.

"Did you just say Jongin?" The Beauty nodded. "Yes. He told me his name, after he rescored me from the wolves."

"You need to tell me everything, but come inside first." Both went inside and Kyungsoo started telling everything that happened, only letting out the last night.

"He really seems like a nice guy. Well, I found out a bit about the castle. It was the private castle of the crown prince. He and his friends vanished from there one night, long years ago. If he really told you, that he is called Jongin, you just met the murderer of the crown prince himself." Kyungsoo stopped all his movements.

"N-No, Jongin would never kill someone. He can get angry, but he would never harm someone in that way."

"Soo, listen. The crown prince's name was Jongin. He had dark brown hair, not white. The prince's eyes were same like his hair, not snake-like. He can't be the Jongin." The Beauty just stood up, leaving his father behind. Thoughts run through his head, thoughts, which needed to be sorted out.

Jongin wasn't able to kill a person. He got angry, would trash everything around him, but he would never harm someone. But how could he live in the prince's castle, wearing the same name, without getting rid of the real person first?

Kyungsoo laid in bed, his head was pinning from all the thinking, missing the shadow that went away from the small house, evil grin attached to its face.

\---

A week went by, father and son enjoying the early spring days.

They went to town once, getting greeted by everyone. Nobody cared about the past and the town's people enjoyed listening to the Beauty's voice.

It was the beginning of the second week, when Kyungsoo decided to check on the Beast. He came to the conclusion, that Jongin must have killed the prince, even when it didn't suit the Beast's character.

"Show me my other half." The Beauty blushed a bit at the thought.

The trashed quarters were visible, but something was off. The rose in the corner was dying, only three petals were attached on the glowing vine. Kyungsoo saw Luhan and Sehun dragging a sleeping Beast inside the room. Both shared concerned glances, as Jongin started to cry out for Kyungsoo to come back.

"Sehunnie..." Luhan started, back facing the mirror. "Sehunnie, I think he won't come back. He probably took the chance to get away from here. Who would want to live with us anyways? We are just some ugly and disgusting Beasts." Sehun shushed Luhan as the oldest started to cry.

"Shh~ Luhannie. He is probably just with his father. They haven't seen or talked which each other for more than six months. If doesn't come back in three hours, we have to stay like this, but we have each other." Sehun said, sparring the rose a concern look.

"But it's so unfair. He puts Kyungsoo over himself. He didn't think twice what could have happened, if Kyungsoo never came back. Telling himself, as long as Kyungsoo is happy, he would be happy too. Sehunnie, Jongin thinks Kyungsoo would live a better life away from him." Luhan sobbed into Sehun's chest, while Kyungsoo was about to cry too.

He missed them. He missed Jongin and his contagious laugher. He missed Luhan's food and Sehun's cute lisp.

He just wanted to turn his ring, as an arrow stirred through the room on the other side of the mirror.

"The Beasts are here!" A familiar voice shouted. Jongin jumped up, eyes shooting daggers at the person who just entered the room.

Zelo held his sword up, pointing at Jongin.

"What a disgusting thing you are. Has someone told you that? Did you really think the little Beauty would like a Beast like you?" Zelo shouted, other man entering the room, while Luhan hid behind Sehun. Jongin laughed a dry laugh.

"If he doesn't like my, then why did he told me his name? Do you know his name?" Jongin provoked Zelo, while giving Sehun and Luhan a sign to escape.

"Get out! The Beast is mine!" Zelo ordered the man, who obeyed and retreated. Luhan and Sehun escaped too, reluctantly, but Jongin growled at them, scaring them away.

"You’re disgusting and despicable. Trying to maintain the role of a sheep, if you are just an ugly wolf inside. You killed the prince and took over his name." Zelo snorted back, earning a low growl from the Beast.

"I never harmed him." Jongin said and that was all Kyungsoo needed to believe him. Jongin's eyes didn't lie. He spoke the truth.

Zelo leaped forward, his sword colliding with Jongin's own. Both circled through the room, their swords making a jarring metallic sound.

Kyungsoo needed to stop this. He turned the ring on his finger three times. Wishing nothing more than being near Jongin. When he opened his eyes, he stood in Jongin’s quarters, frozen in place.

Jongin laid on the ground, cowering like an animal, deep growls emitting from his throat. Zelo stood in front of him, sword pointed at the dying rose. The last petal hanging loosely on the vine.

"So this is your week point." Jongin shifted a bit another deep growl escaped him. "Ah, Ah, Ah! Be a nice Beast and admit defeat. You are going to die anyways. I heard the other two talking about it. If you don't get engaged to your true love, you have to stay like this. Disgusting thing! Using the little Beauty as a chance to become human." Zelo spat out, his sword moving only inches away, enough for Kyungsoo to tackle the tall man down.

"You are the disgusting one. Braking into someone’s home and threatening him. Go or do you want to tell the King and Queen that you killed their son? I can let it happen, so get out and take your man with you!" Zelo blinked in confusion, but then anger shot from his eyes.

"You really believe this monster is the prince? Are you stupid? He deceived you, so he can become human!" Zelo shouted.

"He didn't deceive me. He let me go home, even if it meant for him to lose his chance to become human again. So go, before I lose my temper completely." Kyungsoo said calmly, back facing the rose, wide eyes narrowed.

"And what will you do? Sing me to death?" Zelo laughed.

"No, I will distract you, while Jongin will knock you out." Jongin suddenly stood behind Zelo, crashing the taller’s head to the ground.

Both the Beauty and the Beast were letting out the breath they were holding. Jongin then hurried to Kyungsoo, cupping the smaller face in his hands.

"Soo..." Tears dwelled in the snake like eyes. "Soo... I missed you so much. I love you Soo. Please don't leave me again!" Jongin hugged Kyungsoo and kissed the Beauty's head.

"I love you too, Jongin." The Beauty sniffled, then spun the ring again.

"I will take this ring as an engagement ring. Soo, are you okay with marring me?" Jongin said pulling the ring of Kyungsoo's fingers.

"Yes." Jongin put the ring back on Kyungsoo's finger, just when the last petal fell.

A white light blended the whole castle, grotesque sculptures turned back into angels.

Jongin's hair turned dark brown again, the horns vanishing from his head. His claws decreased, leaving only human fingernails. His teeth became normal again, the snake like eyes turned deep brown. Jongin’s thin skin became stronger, hiding the veins under a tan and sun kissed color.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin said, then captured his love in a strong hug, without being concerned to hurt the other.


	2. ... the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut for some of you perverts out there ;) I warned you! Also an extra, where they meet the parents, so stay tuned!

\-----

They just came back from a ride through the forest, where Kyungsoo had learned, that the white horse was named 'Snow-white', Jongin got the name from a book he had read once, or maybe twice or thrice.

Kyungsoo almost immediately fell on his bed, huffing and eyes shut. Jongin just awkwardly stood at the door glancing at the male, whose limbs were sprawled across the bed. The Beast decided to go nearer, so he ended up sitting on the bed.

"Say Jongin, do you want to sleep here?" Kyungsoo suddenly asked, face hidden in the pillows. "Your room is shattered into pieces..."

"If you don't have a problem with it, yes, I would love to." The Beauty snorted.

"I wouldn't ask if I had a problem with it." They both laughed and Jongin laid down next to Kyungsoo, lazily kicking his shoes off.

The Beauty nuzzled onto Jongin, face on the taller's chest. "You're so warm."

Jongin tensed, feeling his cheeks getting hotter. Kyungsoo was so close. Chocolate scent filling the Beast's nose, nearly driving him crazy. Kyungsoo looked up, as he felt the Beast tensing, but when he saw all the lust on the others face, he just turned his mind off.

Both their eyes fluttered shut as their lips connected. Only retreating to grasp for some air, both of them leaned deeper into the kiss, every time they reconnected them. They rolled around, Kyungsoo under Jongin, not breaking the heated kiss once.

Kyungsoo's hands were gripping on Jongin's shirt, trying to get the golden belt off. When claws were gently trailing around Kyungsoo's waist, the latter shoved his hands inside the Beast's shirt, feeling the smooth skin at his fingertips.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo panted, as the Beast slightly ripped open Kyungsoo's own shirt. He stopped immediately, staring into Kyungsoo's lust filled eyes.

"I won't do something you don't want me to." Kyungsoo could get words out of his mouth, so he just kissed the Beast again. A small laugher of joy escaped the Beast's throat, as he pulled off the Beauty's pants and shirt, admiring the sight in front of him.

Kyungsoo laid on the black cushions, his creamy, pale skin seemingly white, in contrast to the dark layers. The moon shone brightly on the Beauty's skin, making him glow in a beautiful light. The Beauty's cheeks were painted red, as he fidget under Jongin's gaze.

"D-Don't stare like that..." Jongin leaned down again, noticing the hooded eyes, which were still fixed on the Beast's lips.

"Beautiful..." Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo's ear, kissing a small spot behind it, causing the Beauty to dig his nails into Jongin's shoulder. Starting to trail kisses down the smaller’s jawbone and chest, the Beast got rid of his own shirt. Kyungsoo's hands found their way to Jongin's hair, getting entangled in the white bangs, his fingers separated by the black horns.

Jongin kissed the tip of Kyungsoo's member, before he carefully shoved a claw inside the smaller's hole. Kyungsoo gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, but when Jongin licked the Beauty's member, gasps became melodic moans. When a second claw entered Kyungsoo, he was already drowning in pleasure, snapping his hips up.

"Dear lord, you're so beautiful..." Jongin whispered again, his voice dropped an octave and send shills down Kyungsoo's spine. While he scissored Kyungsoo open, Jongin didn't forget to sooth the Beauty with more sweet whispers of love and pecks and butterfly kisses. Kyungsoo was panting and moaning in Jongin's ear, shivering from the pleasure.

"Jongin...S-Stop teasing." the Beauty moaned out, when Jongin's claws didn't move further.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, cupping Kyungsoo's face with his hand.

"Yes, so please... don't ruin the mood..." Jongin smiled again and then got rid of his pants too. With a swift movement he got some of the sentenced oil from Kyungsoo's nightstand, spreading the slick substance all over his member. He positioned himself in front of Kyungsoo's entrance with barely concealed eagerness, kissing the Beauty again and again.

Jongin shoved his tip slowly inside Kyungsoo's hole. The latter yelped at the pain. It was pleasuring, but he still couldn't stop the tears from invading his eyes. Jongin went inside as gentle as possible, doing his best to distract Kyungsoo from the pain. When he was all inside the Beauty, he gave him the time to adjust to the size.

"You can move..." Kyungsoo panted after a short while and Jongin started to move slowly in and out. Kyungsoo was moaning again, his nails leaving angry, red crescents on Jongin's skin. The Beast was sucking at Kyungsoo's pale complexion, leaving dark purple marks.

"F-faster..." The Beauty demanded and the Beast obeyed willingly. Their pace sped up, leaving both in panting and moaning. Jongin's tail was curled around their entangled legs and his claws had Kyungsoo's hands pinned above their heads by now. Jongin thrusted into Kyungsoo, earning an especially loud moan, as the latter saw stars.  
With a smirk, the Beast hit that special spot again and again and Kyungsoo responded to every touch with a loud moan.

"Jongin... I-I'm close..." Kyungsoo panted, as Jongin felt the heat pooling in his stomach, too.

"Let's cum together, Soo..." The Beast breathed into Kyungsoo's ear.

They reached their climax together and when Jongin's cum painted Kyungsoo's walls white, the Beauty couldn't hold back and came with a loud shout of Jongin's name.

The Beast fell down next to Kyungsoo, who snuggled immediately on Jongin's sweaty chest. They were silent for a long while, listening to each other’s heartbeats and coming down from their high, before a small knock sounded through the room. Kyungsoo stared wide eyed at the door and Jongin kissed him, then pulled the curtain close.

"Come in!" He said, before Sehun came inside, a bowl of water and a few towels in hand. Kyungsoo felt embarrassed and hid in Jongin's chest, even, when Sehun couldn't see him.

"Luhan said, you would need it. He also wanted to bring it himself, but he can't walk right now." Sehun said and Kyungsoo could literally hear the smirk in the fox-boy's voice. Jongin felt the awkwardness, in which Kyungsoo was right now, so he hurried Sehun to get out, before he started to clean the Beauty up.

"What did he mean, with 'Luhan can't walk'?" Kyungsoo asked innocently, as Jongin slipped back under the blanket. The Beast let out a chuckle, followed by a smirk.

"Well, if you are too horny, Sex can be rough and Luhan likes it like that." Kyungsoo's cheeks were burning and he hid in Jongin's chest again, eyes closed, even when he was still wide awake.

Silence fell once again over them, but it was pleasant and Jongin found himself enjoying it.

"I love you..." He said, while kissing Kyungsoo's forehead.

"I love you too."

\----------

(A/N: This is basically after the first part ends...)

"I'm nervous Soo..." Jongin whined, as they bestrode their horses. The Beauty chuckled, since he found, that it was time to tell the King and Queen, that their son was still alive.

Kyungsoo had been just as nervous, when they went to his home. The Beauty's father was sceptic at first, but when Jongin wouldn't stop apologizing, Kyungsoo had hissed at his father to just accept. The old merchant did and soon warmed up to the lost prince, who couldn't be happier. Now, both of them scared everyone away who even looked at their precious Soo. It made Kyungsoo all fuzzy inside, to think about the two of them getting along so well.

After two weeks, more and more people spotted Jongin, even when he did his best to hide from them. Word came around and guards where send to town, just to look for the 'imposter', who dared to say he was the prince. Kyungsoo had the ugly feeling that Zelo was behind that one. Jongin hadn't spoken to a single one of the townsfolk, so he was quiet indignant, when they marked him as an imposter.

Kyungsoo had now decided, that they would meet the King and Queen. They couldn't get married anyways, since Jongin was declared dead.

"Soo..." Jongin whined again, ripping the Beauty out of his thoughts.

"Stop whining like a little brat. There is no need to be nervous." Kyungsoo said and Jongin pouted cutely.

"You're supposed to say 'Nothing will happen, as long as we are together.'" Kyungsoo laughed and leaned out of the saddle to give his fiancé a kiss.

"Nothing will happen as long as we are together." Kyungsoo repeated fondly and smiled into the kiss

They made their why towards the castle. Kyungsoo tried his best to distract Jongin with a light chatter about books, which seemed to have some effect. Too soon for Jongin's liking, the flags of the castle could be seen in the burning midday sun. Jongin went back to being nervous, his hood pulled deep into his face and he asked more than once, if it wouldn't be better to stay dead.

The huge gates were guarded and Jongin soon made out a familiar figure. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, before he went over to the tall guard, Kyungsoo, with the horses, on his heels.

"Ch-Chanyeol..." Jongin approached the tall guard carefully, tugging on his hood.

"Who are you?" The deep voice boomed, as the guard gazed Jongin up and down. The latter winced and turned to Kyungsoo for support, but the Beauty just shook his head.

"Ch-Chan, it's me, Nini." Jongin tried again, looking up and pulling his hood back a bit, so his face would be visible. Chanyeol’s eyes looked like they would pop out any moment, before his halberd shattered on the ground and Jongin was pulled into a strong hug.

"You're alive..." The tall guard whispered, eyes shining with tears. In mere seconds, the gates opened and the three were brought inside. Chanyeol didn't let go of Jongin, who had tears in his eyes as well. The prince had never known, how much he really had missed his private guard.

"What happened?" Chanyeol finally dared to ask, when they walked towards the throne room. Jongin had wriggled himself out of the giants grasp and was now holding Kyungsoo's hand.

"It's a long story and I want to tell it only once, so could you wait until we met my parents, please?" Jongin asked carefully. A loud laugher sounded through the castle.

"Since when does the almighty Prince say words like please?" Chanyeol laughed and Kyungsoo snickered under his hood too. Jongin pouted again.

"Keep laughing you giant. But Soo~ you’re my fiancé and shouldn't laugh at me. Why are you always so mean?" Chanyeol choked and stared at the prince in disbelieve.

"F-Fiancé?" Kyungsoo nodded shortly.

"Long story, I think Jongin has to explain a lot, so just wait." Kyungsoo smiled as he leaned on Jongin's chest, the latter's arms around his waist. He heard Chanyeol muttering something along the lines of 'It's always a long story...'

The throne room was right in front of them and Jongin was nearly breaking Kyungsoo's fingers.

"Calm down, it will be alright." Kyungsoo kissed Jongin, before Chanyeol opened the doors.

The King and Queen were sitting on their thrones. They eyed the two hooded figures, distrust obvious in their faces.

"Who did you bring here Chanyeol?" The Queen asked, her eyes narrowed and voice cold. Kyungsoo leaned more to Jongin.

"Was your mother always that cold?" Jongin shook his head under his hood. "No, she always smiled and had a good nature." Jongin said just as confused.

"I brought someone, you might want to see, your highness." Chanyeol answered and gestured Jongin, to pull his hood down. With another encouraging squeeze from Kyungsoo, Jongin stepped forward. He pulled his hood down and met the stares from his parents.

"I'm sorry for not coming back earlier, mother, father." Jongin bowed slightly.

"Chanyeol, why would you bring an imposter?" The king asked coldly. Jongin took a step back, face horror stricken.

"B-But, I'm not a-an imposter! Mother, father I swear it's me!" Jongin exclaimed and Kyungsoo bit his lip, he felt guilty. Kyungsoo had been the one who suggested, that they should visit.

"Chanyeol, get this imposter out! I don't want to see this face any longer!" The Queen shouted and Jongin stared at her with shocked eyes. Kyungsoo stepped forward, pulling his hood down too.

"I really don't want to be disrespectful, but that you, as parents, can't even recognize your own son, is rather sad to watch. Jongin had some pretty bad years and you should be happy that your son is back and not push him out of your lives again." Kyungsoo spoke calmly, one hand on Jongin's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Is this a set up? What do you want? Gold?" The Queen suddenly shouted, angry tears running down her cheeks, the King holding her in place. Jongin suddenly leaped forward, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"I'm sorry for being gone for so long, mother. I never thought about, how you would feel. I was cursed, Lulu and Hunnie were there too. Believe me, please. It's really me." Jongin sighed, still not letting go of his mother. "Do you remember, how you brought me that rose on my sixth birthday? How obsessed I became with them? Do you remember, how I always ditched Chanyeol and Baek, just to go hunting with Lulu and Hunnie?" New tears filled the Queen's eyes as she started to return the hug.

"It's really you... You're really my little boy." Kyungsoo let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The King wrapped his arms around his wife and son, all of them collapsing on the ground.

"You were the one, who convinced him to come back, right?" Chanyeol said from the side. Kyungsoo nodded shortly.

"I thought it was about time." Both of them looked at the royal family. "Thank you..." Chanyeol whispered and Kyungsoo shot him a heart-shaped smile.

They were invited to stay, after the Queen apologized more than once for her behavior. Kyungsoo could feel how relieved Jongin was. There was a bright smile on his face and he thanked Kyungsoo, for bringing him back home. But Kyungsoo felt, that something was missing. He couldn't quiet figure out what it was, so he was lost in his thoughts for the whole day.

"Kyungsoo..." The Beauty looked up from his meal, his thoughts disturbed by Jongin's whisper.

"Ah... I'm sorry... I was somewhere else with my mind. Was there a question?" He asked carefully. The King eyed him shortly, before returning to his meal.

"It's alright." The Queen smiled, her eyes shining just as bright as Jongin's. "I asked, if you could tell us a bit about you. Jongin said you're living with your father?" Kyungsoo smiled and nodded.

"Yes. My father is a merchant, who is rebuilding his business right now. We're living at the boarder of the forest, near Jongin's castle." Kyungsoo said with a geniue smile on his lips.

"A merchant?" The King asked, tipping his chin and dark brown eyes burning holes in Kyungsoo's skull.

"Yes. We were rather wealthy, but most of our cargo went lost in a storm on the ocean, so we got into debt and needed to repay everything." The smile turned sad and Jongin laid on hand on Kyungsoo's knee. The Beauty shot him a thankful look, while the King leaned back.

"Jongin, can I have a word with him?" Jongin shot his father a confused look.

"You should ask him, not me..." The King just waved him of, then gestured Kyungsoo to follow the King outside. The Beauty shot Jongin a last worried glance, before he followed.

"Uhm... Your highness, I'm a little bit nervous to be honest... Can I ask, what you want to talk privately about right now?" The King stopped his tracks and looked at Kyungsoo with dark eyes.

"How much do you need?" Kyungsoo blinked confused.

"I beg your pardon, I don't quite understand."

"How much do I need to pay you, so you stay away from my son?" Kyungsoo was dumbfounded. Did the King really think, that Kyungsoo just stayed with Jongin out of greed?

"See, Kyungsoo, I'm happy that my son is back. I thought he was dead for more than five years now and I don't want him to endure the heartbreak, once he finds out that his 'savior' just wanted money." Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fist in anger.

"As far as I know, my father and I managed everything just fine, even without money and wealth. I got more than once proposals from those royal bastards, just because of my looks. If I wanted money, I would have married one of them long ago. Your distrust is understandable, but I won't go." Kyungsoo stated firmly, eyes staring into the ones of the King. The dark in the King's eyes vanished and was replaced with relief and fondness.

"I'm glad..." The King said, patting Kyungsoo's shoulder, who was confused. "I wanted to make sure you're really not after money. I'm sincerely sorry for distrusting you. I hope we can start anew?" The King held out his and Kyungsoo smiled, while shaking it.

"My name is Kim Jongseok and I'm happy to welcome you as part of our family." Kyungsoo's smile got wider.

"I'm Do Kyungsoo and the pleasure is all mine, King Jongseok."


	3. Red-Riding-Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo…… I’m so sorry, but the beginning is way darker than BatB and I actually feel terrible, but at the same time I liked it a lot, so I didn’t change much >.< I will make a small, 

Once upon a time, there was a small village amid the woods. Isolated from the rest of the world, the villagers had to deal with the dangers lurking around them under the dark canopy of trees, which stood there from the beginning of time.   
It’s little wooden houses were separated from the woods by a dangerously looking palisade, shielding the villagers from everything that creeps and everything that crawls in the darkness. Rumor has it, that it was filled with all kinds of creatures, witches, warlocks and vampires alike.   
However, all of them had one and the same enemy: The wolf.   
Wolves weren’t like those normal hounds. The wolves that lived in the woods were gigantic, towering over the poor hunters, who became their prey instead. They reached heights that burly horses could only dream off, their claws long and sharp, glinting in the moonlight like death’s scythe.   
The young priest that lived in the village had sealed the entrance. No creature could enter without one of the villagers consent or it would burn to ashes as soon as it set a foot inside. Every full-moon the woods’ inhabitants would crowd in front of the wooden gates, pleading for shelter.   
The witches with their long, gnarled noses and green skin would promise favours involving love. The warlocks with their charming smiles and pristine clothing would offer their skills for vengeance. Vampires with their red eyes and long fangs would offer wisdom and protection.  
Every full-moon the villagers denied entry, ignoring the vile creatures begging and screaming until they had to run because of a nearing wolf, hunting them with such a speed that even the bluish skin of the vampires turned white in fright.   
But for a few moons, a new kind of creature begged for protection. Some of the wolves were standing in the masses, their garbled speech coming from their deformed muzzles, speaking of a monstrous and wild wolf hunting his own kind.   
It was said to be bigger than any of them, fur as black as the moonless sky. It’s eyes were said to be white and cold as the harshest winter, while it’s claws made the death hide his scythe in shame. 

Jongin sat on his rooftop in silence, staring up to the darkening sky. In the east he could see the first streaks of moonlight, a small smile playing around his lips. He loved the moonlight shining down on him, even if it meant he had to listen to those things crying for help. He was just hoping to catch a glimpse of the beast that strode through the undergrowth.   
Jongin had seen the prints of big paws in the ground as he was visiting his grandmother who lived outside the woods in one of the bigger cities. It was a day's ride on his cart horse, June, his speed unsurpassed by any other horse in the village.   
They were messengers. Jongin’s job had always been to carries letters and packages to relatives living far away. Most called him Red-Riding-Hood, because of the coat his grandmother had made for him when he first started.   
“So that everyone knows that they will soon get good word from their loved ones.” His grandmother had said.   
A loud cry made Jongin snap his head to the side, his gaze in line with the entrance of the village.   
There they were. The creatures of the forest huddled together, shoving one of their own away. It was a witch by the looks of it, shivering and sweating in fright. A dissatisfied snarl reached their ears and the witch skittered back, hiding behind one of the warlocks. Heavy paws thundered on the ground and before any of the creatures could have reacted, deathly fangs had torn the expensive clothes of a vampire, tugging the bloodsucker away and deep into the darkness of the forest. Only his cries and screams remained and echoed deep through everyone’s bones  
The full-moon shone mockingly on the forest, announcing that the night had just begun.

\-------

“Jonginnie!” One of the elders cooed, watching from her front-porch as Jongin collected letters. Said male looked up, wide smile on his face. He excused himself shortly, walking over to the elderly woman.   
“What can I do for you, Granny?” He asked with a soft smile.   
“Marry my granddaughter.” She replied in a second, laughing right after. Jongin was about to decline once again-the elders often offered their grandchildren to the messenger-, as the elder pressed a letter to his hands. “As much as I would love for her to be married to such a fine man, I know you will decline. Bring her this, though. And greet Junnie from me, yes? I know how much your grandmother loves to hear from us. That girl was sane enough to leaves this cursed village.”   
The elderly huffed, shooing Jongin away with a gentle wave of her hand. The messenger smiled, promising to do the tasks given to him. The sun was high up, providing warm streaks in the early days of spring. While the shadows and Winds were still cold, mornings still frozen at times, the warm sunlight accompanied most of the people on their daily task.   
Jongin checked his gun, noting that his was almost out of sacred bullets. All too often he had to point the weapon at a witch, sometimes even at a vampire or a straying wolf. Jongin had lost count on how many of those had died from the wounds he had inflicted.  
He had shot the first creature when he just became ten winters old. His father had wanted to prepare him for his life, bringing him on one of his trips. It had been Jongin’s first time outside of the village, seeing something beyond the sacred entrance.   
“You will have to learn how to feel no remorse bringing down those things.” His father had said. They had a calm trip, reaching the city without problems, not even the snow held any tracks of the creatures.   
They delivered letters, collect new ones. Jongin made friends with the nice pub owner, Chanyeol, and his wife Baekhee. The two were smitten with the innocent boy, whose hair was too blond for his tan skin and whose smile too bright for someone living in the cursed woods. 


End file.
